I Promise
by keaira19
Summary: Isadora has never quite gotten over her first love...and possibly never will. But times have changed and she's willing to forget...if only it was that easy. And perhaps someone will ease her away...and make her heart whole.


Okay, this is another story that has been in my head for DAYS so I had to write it down already and now it's posted! Hope you guys like it! And please read and **REVIEW** it! Even if it's criticism, it's welcome!

Also, thank you SO MUCH to IceBlade28 and I.M.A. Dude for helping me out on this:) You guys are the best! So enjoy people!

* * *

I Promise

"…I…pro…mise…"

_Curse those words…_

The wind whistled through my hair whispering words I did not want to hear; speaking the name that I tried so hard to forget. That name held so much promise, so much to look forward to. He promised me—promised me! And now he has nothing to show for it save the miserable days in which he haunts me. His name on the winds, his face in the shadow of a memory long gone; nowhere and no one can shelter me from his presence. It's as if the spirit of his promise is what he's been holding onto. He said he would come back unharmed and that he would make me his one and only. He promised. Instead of the treasures I dreamed of, history greedily robbed me of my future. Now all the promises are empty and something of the past, no longer anything to look forward to.

The wind picked up speed and pushed me back and forth. Almost mocking me; dancing and singing his name around me. Toying with my emotions and howling his memory for everyone to hear. I plunged my sword into the invisible cackler again and again. Practicing the thrusts, cuts and footwork he taught me. I battled my imperceptible foe, slashing at it with power and fury. _You promised me! You said you'd come back for me! I had your word- you said you'd come unharmed! That all the promises you made would come true and that I had nothing to worry: just everything to look onward for! Those were your promises!_

The gales grew forceful and I steadied my footing to keep fighting. The night grew sinister and more looming; the stars snuffed out like the dying embers of an old campfire. The silver safety of the moon ensnared in the dark cloak of night. The taunting gusts swarmed past me and to the tall seas of green. They swayed in the wind, caught in middle of our combat. Whimsical breezes wailed out his name within the safety of the trees limbs and branches, creating a haunting tune. His name they cried around his leafy shield and armor; protecting me from my enemy. _Why can't I forget him? Why do I have to suffer so much in the past? Why can't his memory and untold futures be carried away on the wind?_

"Passionate, aren't you? Still practicing swordplay at this hour?" I turned abruptly from my skirmish to see the Black Fang member staring at me. The wind died down instantly and calm settled upon me like a blanket.

"Yes, you're the Black Fang- pardon, former Black Fang, right?" I answered quietly, my previous fury and anger blown out like the stars. He smiled, his silver hair reflecting the moonlight brightly in the night.

"I'm Legault," he replied. "My, isn't the moon beautiful tonight? Even the dark of the night looks alive with the radiant stars and full moon." I looked up, and sure enough the full moon stared down at me with kind stars surrounding.

"Indeed, Master Legault. May I ask you a question?" I asked softly.

"Hm?"

"I hope this doesn't sound too off topic but the Black Fang assassin- What are they like?" I inquired. Legault cocked his head in surprise.

"Huh?" he said, confusion plain in his voice.

"I want to know so that I'm not surprised in battle. These assassins—what techniques do they—"

"Wrapped in black robes, with blades of ice—a movement in the shadows, and instant death. That sums up your image fairly well, doesn't it?" he interrupted, humor lilting in his reply.

"Is it incorrect?" I questioned. _I've learned to fear assassins especially that one in the service of Lord Nergal. They call him the Angel of Death… Should I face him in battle, I wonder how I'd fare…_

Yeah, sorry to say, it's nothing that exotic. Well, there was one fellow who fit that description, but… Now the commander's sons, Lloyd and Linus? Watching them work was like watching master artisans. The two of them may have done some of those risky stunts, but for an old leftover like me, that stuffs all but impossible." Legault explained. As he told of Lloyd and Linus, I could see his eyes light up with pride. He had great respect for the Black Fang.

"A leftover?" I asked slowly.

"Yep. So, I'm fairly useless in battle, but it's nice to meet you, all the same." he said cheerily.

"W-Well met," I said. _He seems so cheery but there seems to be a deep sadness within his eyes—he appears truly sad that he left the Black Fang. But they were villains who killed innocents for selfish gain. Why would he love people so evil? But then again he did abandon them to come with us… Why?_

"Well, I should head back to camp, were leaving early tomorrow morning. You know, you should head in as well. Why don't we walk down together?" Legault suggested. I shook my head.

"That would be nice, but I think I will practice some more. I thank you though for your offer." I replied. He shrugged and his silver locks fell from his shoulders.

"Suit yourself, Lady Isadora. Glad to know if I fight by your side you're definitely battle ready!" Legault bowed and pranced off, leaving me behind.

I watched him disappear from view when I glanced at the night sky. The darkness that had enveloped me earlier, smothering my very being, was gone. It was all dispelled by the very presence of the moon and her stars. Even his unnerving spirit was gone from sight and feeling. _How strange—I was so crowded before and now everything is so calm and quiet. I can breathe and think clearly without his constant interruptions._ A breeze caressed my arm and danced by. It was no longer snide or taunting but gentle and innocent.

"Maybe I should go to bed." I thought out loud. My voice sounded more reassured and stronger than before. Now alone with my thoughts, I again drifted towards him. _This is turning into a pattern, a haunting tradition that I've been dragged into. As soon as I'm alone with no one to distract my mind, he comes. He's everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He's tearing me apart slowly, day by day; and I haven't fought back._

"You got me this time, but I'm learning to forgive and forget—as should you," I said out loud. I knew he could hear me—wherever he was. He could hear me because he was always there, always watching. Maybe I could never speak to him directly, or to spend my life the way we dreamed, but he was there and he was waiting. Waiting for me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke early in the morning as I always did—though this morning I felt more tired than ever. _He's taking his toll on me…I can't go on like this. I have to forget_…

"Isadora! It is Sir Marcus! Can I come in?" Marcus voice boomed loudly even through the heavy tent flap. I quickly threw on some clean clothes and tried to make my cot seem tidy. Deciding I did my best, I called to let him in.

"It's okay, Sir Marcus, you can enter." He came in donned in full armor and was clean and as sharp as ever. His armor shone with new cleanliness, which I guessed Lowen had something to do with. Lowen was sometimes obsessive with impressing Sir Marcus. He often went overboard. I watched Sir Marcus survey my tent with a discerning eye.

"Good morning, Sir Marcus. Can I help you with something?" I asked, hoping to distract him from my submarginal room. It didn't work.

"Did I wake you, Isadora?" he asked gruffly. He was now across from me, his face hard to read. But one thing I did know was that messiness was a sign of disorganization and therefore weakness as Sir Marcus would remind us Pheraen Knights._ Surely, he will now remind me of that._

"Truthfully, Sir Marcus, I just woke up. Your visit was just after." I paused. "Is there something wrong?" I questioned again. He looked me square in the eye.

"Since we are being honest, I am quite worried with you. Last night, as well as the nights before, you have been turning in bed later and later. I noticed you have begun to space out in battle. Your lunges and thrusts have become lax of the late. You wake up later than you're usual, like today, for example. It was your turn Isadora, to cook breakfast. Lowen, though, relieved you of your post. You should thank him when you are ready." Marcus chastised.

I nodded. It had been years since Sir Marcus had to lecture me on the ways of a knight—since I was a mere page.

He continued, "Even Tactician Raine has noticed. She is also concerned for you and is accordingly taking you off your duty. You are not to fight today. Raine has suggested you rest up and figure out whatever is getting at you. Isadora, I am also very surprised at you. You are normally a diligent and esteemed knight. You have never forgotten your duty and that is why I was honored to knight you. I hope whatever is keeping at you disappears soon. I have to leave now, feel better Isadora." Sir Marcus bowed again and before he left I spoke up.

"Sir Marcus! Wait!" I yelled after him. He stopped and turned.

"Yes Isadora? Make it quick." he said flatly. _He's angry with me but also very worried. If only he knew…_

"I am sorry for worrying you, Sir Marcus. If I had been aware of my sudden shift in personality I would have surely aimed to change. But there is nothing to concern yourself about, I will also go to Raine and tell her that nothing is amiss." I said confidently. _Liar— You're not okay and now it is apparent to everyone. Would it really be that horrible to admit your situation? _Another side of me butted in. _Yes it would, it would show Sir Marcus a weakness that he cannot ignore. So no, you can't say anything about him. Well find a way to save ourselves alone._

"Isadora, let me speak frankly. I agree with Raine in that you should stay away from the brawl for today. I think you need some time to yourself to figure things out." In a cautious voice he said, "It was a major blow to everyone and I think it's time you let go." With that he left, leaving me dumbfounded by his words. _Let go— If only he knew how I've tried to let go! It's not me! It's him! He won't let me go! He thinks it's so easy to just forget him. For him, maybe it was, but not for me. Not after what I was promised._

I sighed and got properly dressed. I put on full armor, even though Lady Raine would probably not let me fight. _Knowing her she'll be as stubborn as an old man and not let me go. It's not that hard- all she has to do is let me go into the battle. She knows my strengths as well as my weaknesses, which is all she doubtlessly sees now._ I stopped my mental rant as soon as I said 'let go'. I said that it was easy to, yet here I was, unable to let go of everything that plagued me. _Perhaps Lady Raine and Sir Marcus are correct; I should take a day off._ But another side of me had different views. _No! As soon as you're alone he'll go after you! He's always there! He'll find you as he always does and this time, who knows?! Each time you meet he becomes stronger! What happens if you can't win? What if _he_ wins this time, Isadora?_ I shook my head violently and made a mental vow. _I won't let him win. Not anymore._

I walked out of the tent and threw the flap away. The sunshine blared with pure light and startled me. I took a few minutes to adjust my eyes and scanned the area for Tactician Raine. I found her, what it looked like, scolding Sain. I sighed. _What did Sain do now? What poor girl has he targeted this time?_ I walked closer towards the verbal sparring partners. As I advanced, their quarrel became louder and louder.

"Sain! What have I told you? Whoever you attempt to woo is no business of mine until that certain person- young woman I mean, becomes annoyed by your presence! That means as soon as I hear a complaint you're to immediately stop! Don't you know what 'stop' means? Now Rebecca has kindly asked you to stop and you have not. So now I have to write her name on the rather large parchment list I have! Sain, this has to stop!" Raine yelled. The young tactician is only just older than Rebecca herself and much, much shorter than Sir Sain. Yet it seemed that Raine was staring down the very tall cavalier.

"But my fair and beauteous lady—" Raine interrupted him with one of her famous stares. A stare even Sir Raven could not compare to. Everyone in camp knows, and is warned, not to get Raine this angry. Sain knew he was in a lot of trouble.

"Don't even _think_ flattering me will help your current situation, Sain. You harass just _one _more girl and I'll have your flirting backside on the first caravan back to Caelin. Am I making myself clear, Sain?" Raine spat. She was seething with anger while Sain was sweating buckets of fear.

"O-Okay my e-exotic—I mean; I will heed your warning." Sain cowered before the fired up tactician. He quickly added, "Milady!" Raine drew back from his red face and composed herself.

"Good. You may leave now, Sain." she said, her sudden tone of voice much different from before. Sir Sain bowed and ran swiftly away with his tail in between his legs. I was now in front of her and she looked up.

"Oh! Hello there, Isadora! I'm so sorry you had to witness that. Sain can be such a bother sometimes. But you know that." Raine winked. I smiled and began to say something when she continued, "He's just _very_ lucky that he's a strong cavalier and I can't have all the women in camp impairing him permanently. Although, it'd be a comical sight to see Sain being chased by a mob of angered women—myself included!" Raine laughed and I laughed too, though not as true as hers. _It looks like Raine is in better moods now. Maybe, just maybe, she'll let me fight today_…

"Hello, Lady Raine. I was wondering if you could revoke that order—" I stopped for Raine was looking at me with a sad but determined smile.

"I know how deep your devotion to your duty runs, but I can't let you fight. Isadora, you have become much different lately." In a more hushed tone she spoke, "Honestly Isadora, you're scaring me. Coming to bed late, waking later than even myself, a decrease in your concentration in battle… I'm worried for you. Is there something bothering you? Are you tired? Hungry? Homesick? Is Sain maddening you? Please tell me so I can help you!" Raine implored me.

Her sharp amber eyes softened and stared at me pleadingly, tempting me to speak of him—to pour out every detail and every word. _How easy it'd be to tell her and be rid of his very existence. I'd just have to speak of everything…just pour out my entire mind. It would only take a few moments and I'd be free of him…right? Telling her would liberate me…wouldn't it?_ Doubt began to creep into my mind slowly and undetected until it was too late—just like he would.

"No, it's nothing—I guess this war has affected me more than I thought. Maybe it is fatigue." I lied. I could tell Raine did not buy my story, but she let me off the hook.

"Okay, but anytime you need to talk, I'll be here for you. Rest easy, Isadora." she said warmly. She added hastily, "And Isadora! I want you to call me Raine, not Lady Raine!"

She laughed as she turned away. Raine's words comforted me but I still could not bring myself to tell her. I watched her leave and catch the attention of the three Lord's. _Maybe he won't come; maybe he'll leave you alone. Perhaps he's let you go,_ one side of me thought sanguinely. Another side of me did not follow the same view. _No he won't! He'll never! You'll be stuck in this cold world alone and he'll forever be with you…no matter how you want him to leave!_ Yet another side whispered my truest contemplations, _you do want him to leave…don't you?_ I shook my head, hoping to rattle my brain and bring it to some sort of order. _This has to stop_, I thought wretchedly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We headed out, carrying our tents and weapons. The sun glared down at us cruelly. We were hot and sweaty and to make it worse, a battle ahead was preparing. It looked like a lone sage against a bunch of brigands and cut-throats eyeing the man's rather large treasure. The three Lords and Lady Raine were discussing the next course of action when she shouted out.

"Wait a second! That's Count Reglay!" The three lords as well as everyone else in the company looked her weird and murmured. The one called Heath spoke up.

"You must mean Lord Pent, milady." Heath mumbled. He looked embarrassed to have called out without permission but Raine seemed fine with it.

"At least _someone_ in this army knows the Magic General!" Raine shouted exasperatedly.

"You mean fighting out there is the Magic General? Raine, I know you're a masterful tactician and all, but how do you know it's him?" Hector questioned. Raine looked irritated.

"Because I _know_ it's him. I don't think I need to explain myself to you, _Lord_ Hector. Haven't I kept you alive this long? Or are you starting to doubt me yet again?" Raine snapped. Hector looked humiliated and irate but stayed quiet. Raine smiled like nothing had happened.

"Good. Now I think we should help the Count because he, in turn, will help us. Okay, by the looks of this location…" On and on she went, giving orders and enlisting twelve members of our team to fight. She passed me and tried not to make eye contact as she made her list of soldiers. _I'm not mad at her…am I? No, _I decided. _Raine is only trying to help me. And who knows, maybe this time out will ease him away from me._ I almost laughed at myself. _If only it could just take one day…_

In a matter of minutes, the army was assembled and equipped with weapons from Merlinus. His tent was deployed near our make shift camp and was to be guarded by Sir Marcus and Sir Lowen. Sir Marcus trotted by me and nodded a greeting that posed as a reminder of our previous conversation. Sir Lowen followed in his footsteps and also nodded towards me. Raine walked over. I tried not to be curt with her; she was a friend and was trying to do what was best for me. _If only I could bring myself to tell her…_

"Listen Isadora, I bet you're a bit annoyed with me right now. You know, for not letting you fight. But hey, if you think of this, you wouldn't have gotten to anyway seeing as how your mount would be mighty irritated by all the sand. So really…" I smiled.

"It's fine Raine. I know you are trying to help me and I am grateful for it. Perhaps it is a good idea to let me rest. Don't worry about me though, just win this battle so I can join in the next one!" I said half cheerily. Raine smiled and hugged me tightly.

"You're the best! Wish us luck!" she said as she let me go.

"Good luck!" I wished sincerely. Raine smiled and joined the army ready for battle. She gave instructions and pointed out key positions and enemy leaders. It was around noon as they entered battle to aid the Etrurian lord. _I promised everyone…Raine and Sir Marcus that I'd take it easy and rest. That may prove more difficult than I thought. Elimine only knows how long it has been since I've had time to myself. It's been so long and now…I don't know what to do._ Not having anything dire to do, I found myself wandering around camp. _Other camp members don't seem like they are having trouble finding things to do._

Smiling, I observed the humorous scene before me unfold. I watched Sain chase Rebecca, calling out an apology she obviously did not want to hear. _Guess Raine's threats didn't penetrate Sir Sain's head. _The person hunting Sain was Raven who was giving Sain his famous death stares. Following Raven and trying to calm him down was Lucius and trailing Lucius was Serra telling him to stay away from camp because his beauty was rivaling hers. _If only someone would tell Serra that Lucius is a _monk,_ not a cleric._ _What a weird company my lord is traveling with._

"How funny is this camp?" I recognized the voice as belonging to Legault. I turned to face him. He, like I, was smiling at the comical parade in front of us.

"Oh, good day, Master Legault," I greeted him. I tried to think of something else to say, but I was at a loss for words. I hoped Legault would continue with the conversation because I couldn't put together anything to say.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you out there with the troops in the middle of the Nabata Desert? I thought a meticulous soldier such as yourself would be the first picked to do battle." Legault mused.

"I've been stationed here instead. Raine ordered me to stay and rest because—" I quickly stopped myself. _I almost spilled my story when I couldn't to Raine. Why was I going to tell Legault everything? He's a stranger to me, to the whole camp, and yet I was going to reveal every single thing!_

I noticed Legault staring at me mischievously.

"Because…?" he asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Words halted within my throat and I struggled to say anything, anything at all.

"Master Legault. Would you spar with me?" I challenged. Confusion was plain his features as well as astonishment.

"Spar?! I told you this before; you've got me all wrong. I'm just a left—"

"I don't believe I do. The way you carry yourself… I wonder if my sword work would…"

"That's what I mean, you're overestimating me! As a rule, assassins are weaklings." Legault stated blandly. It was my turn to be confused.

"Weak…?" I repeated; disbelief in my voice.

"Yep. They use darkness to catch their targets unaware, use poison, work in groups… They can't win if they fight fair, so they use trickery. In a fair and open duel, a knight would crush an assassin." he explained simply.

"I wonder if that's true." I contradicted. A wide and teasing smile grew on Legault's face.

"What? Are you nervous?" he taunted. His face though, was the picture of innocence. I thought carefully of my answer.

"…I've confidence in the techniques I practiced as a knight in Pherae, but you cannot predict what will occur in real battle." I replied honestly. Legault nodded.

"I think I see what you mean. You knights have to follow rules and win fair and square. But your enemies are not so constrained. That's rough." he admitted. _Perhaps Legault can show me how assassins fight then…to prepare me for real battles with these types of people._

"Master Legault. If you were going to fight me, what would you do?" I asked.

"Hm? Well…let me see." Legault looked like he was deep in thought and I followed his eyes to where he was staring. His eyes followed a single bird. "For example, while we were talking like this… I'd fix your scabbard so you couldn't draw your blade. See…" I looked away from the bird to where he was pointing and noticed nothing wrong with my sword sheath. _What is he talking about? Everything's fine—what!?_ I tried to draw my blade with no avail. No matter how hard I pulled, the scabbard would not give.

"Ah! Wh-When did you…" I stuttered. _I didn't even see him… It was so quick—I didn't even notice!_ He smiled grimly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I told you, assassins can't win straight up, so they resort to all sorts of trickery." he explained. I stepped backwards, still trying to take out my blade. _There! The strings attached to the sheath are tied to my belt! He knotted them around so I couldn't take the sword out! But he did it so quickly…_

"Isadora…" he said as he stepped forward. I stepped backwards again. Legault looked sad and was about to say something else when the troop came back from the desert. I turned around to see them come in, tired from battle but from their faces I could tell they had won. For some reason I had the impulse to twist around and when I did, Legault was no longer there. I sighed and walked up to meet the incoming soldiers. He was there…somewhere.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I saw Raine being tended to by Serra and rushed over. _If Raine is letting Serra go anywhere _near_ her, something bad must have happened._ As I came over, I observed Serra being pushed away by Lord Hector. I could even hear her complaints from my distance. In a matter of minutes, I was aside Raine asking about what had happened.

"It's…nothing, r-really. It's…just a…small wound…" As she spoke every word, she winced with pain. I looked to her midriff to see a wide gash across her stomach. It was bleeding profusely with only a soaked through rag to stop the flow. I resisted the urge to cringe.

"How did this happen, Raine? Are you okay?" I asked concernedly. A silver haired sage walked over with Lord Eliwood leading him. He looked distressed and rushed over to Raine's side.

"Hello Isadora." Eliwood nodded to me and directed his attention to Raine. "Lord Pent is here to heal you. Don't worry." he comforted her. Raine smiled weakly and nodded. Lord Pent came over and kneeled by her with his stave. Lady Lyndis and Lord Hector came over to soothe Raine.

"Lord Eliwood…what happened? How did she get hurt?" Eliwood looked dour. "I'm afraid she was injured while saving me. I didn't notice one of our foes; Jasmine was his name, coming after me. Raine jumped in to help and this is what resulted from it." Eliwood elucidated miserably.

"Eliwood…it wasn't your fault. Raine will get through this, she's tough that one." Lord Hector reassured him. Lady Lyndis added, "Before you know it, she'll be giving orders as our tactician in no time!" Eliwood tried to smile and gazed at Raine. I glanced at her and saw her features relax as Lord Pent healed her. Minutes later she was completely cured and barely awake. Lord Eliwood scooped her tenderly in his arms.

"Raine, I'm going to carry you onto a hammock that will transport you across the desert—stay strong…" he murmured to her. She smiled in her sleep and drifted into a deep slumber. Eliwood walked away with Raine in his embrace.

"All she now needs is rest, but I'm afraid if we don't go now she'll be in more danger. We don't want to be caught here at night, desert nights are treacherous. We should move out now while we can." Lord Pent cautioned. Lord Hector nodded. Lady Lyn tore her eyes away from Eliwood's retreating form to nod as well. She looked upset but I wasn't so sure it was from the injury her friend suffered.

"I'll call the army together; we'll try to leave promptly." Lord Hector said.

"Lord Hector, shall I tell everyone?" I offered. He looked at me like he saw me for the first time and nodded. I walked back to the camp and alerted everyone to our move. Within the hour, we headed out onto the desolate Nabata Desert.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lord Pent and Hawkeye led the way through the empty desert sands. The winds picked up alacrity and sand which slowed down our trek. A hint of his voice started to creep towards me. _No…not now…please don't come now!_ I prayed. _Saint Elimine…if you have ever loved one of your own…please let it be me and now. Please…help me, take me away from him! Send something to save me…!_

"Ah, Dame Knight. It's been a while, has it not?" A person said beside me. I, of course, recognized Legault's voice but chose to ignore him. _I'm not so sure I trust Legault anymore; if I ever did. Before…he was so swift… I didn't have one clue… A person such as himself is dangerous and he's on our side._ We were quiet for a few moments and then he spoke, clear hurt in his tone.

"What? What's with the stern face? I'm not going to do anything! You don't have to be on guard." he quickly said.

"You caught me unawares before…" I said warily. Legault sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Oh, that… Now I remember. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. In a test of pure skill, you'd win hands down. And I've no desire to fight with anyone in this camp." he replied.

"Why is that?" I posed.

"This place…it's comfortable. It kind of reminds me of the old Black Fang." he said dreamily. I looked at him and he was glancing upwards at the sky. I broke him out of his reverie with a question.

"This army reminds you of the Black Fang?" My voice was filled with shock and skepticism.

"Yep. Don't believe me? The old Black Fang was filled with vagrants and misfits. The commander would teach them how to live. Of course, being an assassin's not a job to brag about, but everyone had a kind of pride in what they were. They could at least say that they were right. That what they did wasn't wrong." he explained, the same pride he had before was evident now. _Again, he seems so proud of the Black Fang… Is it possible that the Fang was different from how it is now? But how could some organization that once was so good go so awry?_

"But look at the Fang now. It's tough to make things go right. Tough…" his voice faded off into the desert winds. His tone was sad and disappointed when he spoke. _So the Fang _was_ different back then…perhaps previous to Lord Nergal. So that is why Legault left, he doesn't like how the Black Fang now operates._

"That's how the Fang was? It looks like I misunderstood all of you." I said candidly. Legault smiled at me. It was a brilliant white smile…like the white of the moon the first time we met. I smiled back eventually as well. Our eyes locked and I found myself lost in his blue orbs. His grin widened instantly.

"I'm glad you see that. By the way, do you have a man?" he asked, innocently again. I struggled to find words to put in a coherent sentence. _This is so sudden— why is he asking me?!_

"What- what are you… This is so…" I stuttered, astonishment clear upon my face. Legault smiled regretfully and broke our trance.

"You do, don't you? Too bad. All this training you do is fine, but from time to time think about your love. We are all- and this includes you knights, too—human. Living just for battle seems pretty sad, you know? It'll do you good to think about other things once in a while." he advised. His eyes wandered from the desert to the azure sky. _I don't live for battle…though, many do. But these conflicts…they take their toll on so many innocent people; like the villages caught up in our skirmishes…or like Raine who is risking her life to help us._

"Yes, I agree… Thank you, Master Legault." I answered softly. _I should be able to think of other things but he always pops into my mind. Love…my time is wasted on that! He promised me that and here I am; _still _waiting for it. But…when I am with Legault…he is gone. Even his nagging spirit in the back of my head is dormant. Come to think of it, that night…Legault came and he left…_

"It's a shame, though. If I'd met you a bit earlier… I wouldn't be able to leave a beauty like you alone." he added mischievously. I glanced to my side to see a grinning thief. I smiled and tried to laugh but it came out uneasily.

"Master Legault! A-Are you teasing me?" I mumbled. He chuckled and shook his head from side to side.

"Not at all I'm afraid. Say, Isadora…" Two large, stone doors opened and made a deafening racket. The sound blocked out his voice and cut him off. I held my ears until it stopped. A wizened man with a long, white beard stood at the doors with a blonde haired archer.

"Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, Lady Lyndis…I believe this is the living legend you hoped to meet. Let's make haste into the castle where we can talk." Lord Pent ushered. Legault turned to finish but I was called away by Sir Marcus.

"Isadora! I need your help!" he yelled. I sighed.

"Legault—" He lifted up his hand to stop me and smiled sorrowfully.

"You have a duty to your liege and commanding officers…go. We can talk later, if you want." He walked off in another path, following the rest of the band. _Do I want to? _I felt another mental dispute starting. _Yes you do! When you're with him…you're free. You forget everything that worries you! Even he is gone! Why wouldn't you want to talk to him?_ Yes…why wouldn't I? _Maybe because he is a trained assassin and thief?! He tricked you before, tying your sheath so you couldn't draw your sword!_ Another side said. I asked for that. _He was only trying to show you what you asked for! And then you act wary around him when he is the one who is saving you! _When did my life get so complicated?

Sighing, I ran to the direction of Sir Marcus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There you are Isadora! What took you so long? We need help coaxing these horses into the castle walls. They're acting very reluctant and you're one of the best handlers in Pherae." Sir Marcus commanded.

"Okay, Sir Marcus." I tried cajoling my mare first in hopes of having her lead the other into the castle. I sweet talked and bribed her with an apple, luring both horses within the stone walls. The castle was huge, our footsteps echoing off the walls.

"Lord Eliwood wished for us to tether the horses in a room; I had Lowen find an adequate one and tend to them. Ah, perfect timing, here he comes." Sir Marcus signaled for Lowen to come our way. He rushed over, stumbling over his own feet.

"A-Ah! H-Here I am Sir Marcus!" he stammered.

"Lowen! I want you to care for these horses along with the others! They need food and rest. Can I trust you with that?" Sir Marcus huffed. Lowen nodded rapidly.

"Y-Yes Sir!" He quickly took the reins and brought them away. That left me alone with Sir Marcus." We were silent for a while when he spoke, his voice gruff.

"Are you feeling better, Isadora?"

"Yes, I am Sir Marcus. Thank you." I replied. I heard Sir Marcus take in a deep breath.

"…Isadora…I must apologize for my earlier comment. You know, concerning his death…I overstepped myself. And I am sorry." he expressed. _What?!_

"S-Sir Marcus…" It was my turn to stammer. His voice softened.

"I had no right to bring him up and distress you further. Of course, it was hard for me to cope as well. I had lost a loyal soldier and friend, as well as my lord at the same time. It was a hard blow to me and Pherae. I expect that it was especially hard on you as well. I…he told me what he had planned for you two. He spoke with such joy when he did, his eyes lit up with uncontrollable bliss. I cannot hope to even fathom the grief you must have felt… During practice, you were as strong as ever…not missing a beat. You still did your duty as a knight and never faltered. You really didn't have time to mourn for your loss…and that's why…Isadora…consider tonight the replacement for the time you never had for bereavement. Maybe you'll be able to move on and settle your thoughts." His voice turned to a whisper, "He would have wanted that for you." He smiled and patted my shoulder, leaving me to myself.

I found myself wandering the various halls of the great castle. I walked up a grand staircase and stopped to look out a window. The sun was setting, turning the sky a pure gold.

_That color…it's the same as his hair. That mop of hair that was almost always unkempt and sweaty from hours of training. The training where I would be his partner, parrying his blows. He would always push me to do better, to dispose of any doubts I harbored as a knight. This sunset…he told me…he told me our futures in the light of the sun. His hair was almost afire with a blazing gold crown. His green armor shone with a new armor shine_ _and his face glowed with endless ecstasy. He said he would go with his liege; protect him during the coming battles. He would win honor for all of Pherae and then return to me, unharmed and safe. He said he would come back then to protect me and take me away…as his bride. He said we'd have a grand ceremony and a warm house to live in forever…spending our days together. But then he left…and never came back. All his promises disappeared and lost their value. All that was left was their empty shell with his face guarding them._

I watched the sun start vanishing below the desert horizons. I saw his face in the sun, smiling contentedly; not haunting or greedily. _I'm sorry…I thought it was you who was haunting me…It turns out I was wrong once again…and you were right. It's time I let you go. And even though I am, I won't ever forget you. You will always be in my heart and in my dreams. That is my last promise to you…_

"Did you hear me? I'm setting you free! I'm sorry…so sorry… Please don't forget me!" I saw the last sliver of gold fade beneath the Nabata sands. His face grinned and he turned away from me, following the sunlight. I choked out the words with a single tear running down my cheek, "Good bye…Harken."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I found Legault sitting on a window ledge, twiddling with his keys. He looked up when he heard me enter the room with a smile.

"Hello, Isadora." he greeted yet voice was less merry. His eyes were not on me but on his lock picks. He was now noisily twirling his keys around.

"Hello…" I answered. I came forward and stopped when I got to the ledge. "Can I sit here too?" Legault seemed startled and moved over, swinging his legs off the shelf to make room. I tried to jump up and sit, but it was harder than it looked.

"Here…let me help you." Legault offered. He stuck out his hand and lifted me up onto the space beside him.

"Oh, thanks for the help…" I thanked him. We were again submerged in an awkward silence. _Come on Isadora…say something to him!_

"….You were wrong…before…" I mumbled. He gazed at me questioningly.

"What are you talking about? And…I'm wrong? Are you okay, Isadora?" he asked. I took a breath.

"I'm fine now… You assumed I had a man…well…I did. I-I used to have…a man. But he left…and died nobly serving his country." I explained; my voice faint. Legault's face looked like it didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

"I don't know what to say…" I ignored my nerves and kept babbling.

"He promised me a lot… That he'd come back unscathed and we'd be…wed…" I blocked back tears and breathed out heavily. _Why am I doing this? This is so embarrassing! I'm pouring out my-- _Legault's hand came under my chin and brought my face level with his. He was smiling and his eyes were sparkling.

"I know I'm nothing special…I'm a rogue, a thief and a trained assassin…I know to make a girl like you happy I'd have to work hard. But in my eyes…it'd be all worth it. I'm sorry, so sorry that your life was torn apart like that… But I can't lie and say that I'm not also very happy that it did. If things hadn't gone the way they did, we'd all be very different right now. I would have never gotten to meet you and be able to say this to you without interference from your love." I was smiling broadly, like a child's grin at sweets, at each Legault's words.

"And that would be…" I urged. His hand moved from my chin to my hand and grasped it. It was cool and sent shivers sprinting up my back.

"I would like to promise you…a promise that I vow to keep. It's a promise of great things…and of all the things you were promised. Is there any way you'll accept a pledge such as this? Is there any way I could fill his boots? Please let me know-" I reached in his face with mine and stopped hesitantly at his lips. _Am I really doing this?! …Yes,_ I thought after a moment of dithering. _I am._

Legault stopped talking and shock flashed brightly in his blue eyes. Whatever fears I had were nowhere to be found because in seconds his lips touched mine in a pure but passionate kiss. His lips warm and his hands cold on my neck…perfect. Shivers again ran up my back, but this time for different reasons. I moved away from his face, filled with energy and renewal.

"There is _one_ thing." I said coyly. Legault jumped down from the window frame and bowed.

"Anything!" he gallantly said. He smiled as I got down also. I stood a good four feet from his stance, drawing my blade expertly and masterfully, like he had shown me many times. I pointed the sword tip at Legault's confused face, its tip shining.

"You can best me with your blade, Hurricane." And for the first time in so long…I laughed.

* * *

So how was it? Bad, okay, even perhaps...good? And before you click the 'Back' button, click and submit a review...PLEASE! Any comments are much appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
